The Magic of Fate: Rinto x Lenka Oneshot
by HikariTheNormaller
Summary: Once upon a fanfic, there was a lonely, friendless boy, and a lonely, friendless girl. Once upon a fanfic, there were two fairies who were hired to connect their souls with the red string of fate. Just one of those fanfics that were created out of sheer boredom. Rinto x Lenka Oneshot


**I'm back~! **

**I decided I am only ever going to post stories if I'm finished them. I think I'm going to just write**

**Oneshots [whoops! typed in ones***s by accident!] until I am ready to write a multi-chapter fic. **

**I never edited this or anything, cuz I'm lazy...**

**I do not own Vocaloid, however I do own Hikari, my story, plus my little fairy slaves, Rowan and Juniper.**

**Enjoy!**

The Magic of Fate

By Hikari Aika [my OC]

A Rinto x Lenka Oneshot

A/N: This setting is different than the usual. It's a normal school. For NORMALLERS!

It was a hot, autumn day. The middle school kids were finally let out to a short recess, and started a game of soccer. Pretty soon, the air was filled with cheering, yelling, commanding, and panting.

Two fairy-like creatures hovered above the schoolyard, examining official looking pieces of papers within their hands. They were three inches tall, and were almost like miniature people. Angel wings as white as snow sprouted from their backs, and they were clothed in sharp looking business suits. One of them, evidently the female one, carefully looked over the details of her case file. The male one also had a case file within his hands, but was not so careful with them. Within twenty seconds of their arrival, he had dropped his papers into a mud puddle.

"Rowan!" the female fairy scolded irritably. "How are you supposed to find your _person_ when you dropped all of his information into … mud!" she added the last part while a group of kids fighting over the ball trampled the papers under their sneakers. The two creatures dove to the side to avoid getting their suits muddy.

"Unlike you, Juniper, I grasp information a lot faster, and have no need to look at a case file for so long," Rowan retorted with a small _hmmph! _"I don't understand how she-fairies like you GET cases like this, with that inferior mind of yours!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE—" Juniper began to screech a long string of profanities in the history of profanities. Rowan's eyes widen as he whipped out his wand and summoned his dictionary. How amusing it was to see his face after reading the definitions of those choice words!

"You had the audacity to say my mind was inferior, yet you couldn't even decipher my words without aid. You're pathetic," Juniper cried.

"Oh yeah? Well, whip out YOUR dictionary because I have a few words for YOU! You—" Rowan started, and the two fairies began bickering mercilessly, while slowly drifting into the school.

When they had entered, they had finished cursing each other to their heart's content. Juniper clutched the tiny papers in her tiny hands. She finished reading it, and her jaw dropped.

"I went to the ACADEMY and finished with TOP RESULTS, received a professional job with countless promotions… WHAT DO THEY MISTAKE ME FOR, A CUPID?!" she screeched, shoving the papers in Rowan's face. "LOOK AT IT!"

Rowan pulled the papers out of his face and read it.

"Oh, so all of a sudden, we're supposed to wrap an invisible red ribbon between two KIDS just because they FORGOT?!" he yelled.

"Where are the kids?" Juniper demanded, flipping through the case file. Two pictures were paper clipped into the file.

Juniper pulled out one of the pictures. "Okay. This one is female. I'm going to go with her," Juniper said, whipping out her wand and summoning her suitcase. She pulled out a ribbon, which had a small loop at the end big enough for a pinky… a really small one.

"Huh? Isn't it supposed to be eternally long?" Rowan asked.

"It's one sided too," Juniper. "I suppose you have the other half. Maybe if we manage to loop the string of fate, we could tie them together, and it will become everlasting!"

"It's worth a shot," Rowan said, pulling out his wand and summoning his suitcase. He pulled out the invisible string and held it tightly. "Let me see exactly who I'm delivering this to…"

Rowan instantly had a look of disgust. "Is that one also a female?!" he gasped. "That's not natural!"

Juniper sighed. "I believe that's a boy. If you had ONLY READ THE CASE FILE instead of DROPPING IT, maybe you would know!"

Rowan turned red with anger. "Well at least—" he started, and the two of them began bickering again.

"That's it! I'm going to find the girl, loop it around, tie it, get back to the office, and REQUEST THAT I NEVER WORK WITH YOU AGAIN!" Juniper screamed while flying away to search for her person.

"THAT'S FINE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO WORK WITH YOU ANYWAYS!" Rowan screamed back. He whipped around and flew in the other direction in search for the 'boy.'

* * *

Rinto Kagamine's eyes darted back and forth as he searched for an escape from his unappealing situation. He was being cornered by boys who were taller, meaner, and a lot stronger than him. They cracked their necks and knuckles, and warmed up their fists.

The one in the front was the biggest, meanest one. He snorted.

"This is the last time you'll ever back sass me again! If you LIVE, that is. No one EVER comes into the bathroom on this floor, and no one will ever find you. Accept your fate, Rinny," the boy gave a malicious smirk while coming even closer.

That wasn't true, the JANITOR still came here and cleaned. The only reason everyone else didn't use this bathroom is because they believed it's haunted. The janitor obviously is used to such rumors, because he cleans the bathroom very frequently. In fact, the caution sign was still up for the floor's slippery-ness. Wait… maybe…

"I honestly WOULD respect you… if your face wasn't so fat that it looked like tofu," Rinto snarled.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, KAGAMINE!" the boy screamed and charged. One good thing about this boy's hugeness is that he had to walk with his legs wider so he could keep his balance. Rinto used the slippery floor to his advantage and skidded right under him, sliding all the way to the bathrooms entrance. The head boy suddenly slipped, and it was all dominoes from that point.

Rinto took off immediately and ran into the very next hallway. He continued running so fast that he had no clue where he was going. In fact, he was pretty sure he had never seen this set of classrooms in his LIFE.

Rinto decided to hide in one of the classrooms. He ran in and locked the door, pulling the shade over the window in the door, and pulled the shades down on the windows that overlooked the back of the school's property.

He panted, his hands on his knees. He was pretty sure he had just run a half a mile, and tofu-boy wouldn't be able to get their so fast. He slid to sit down with his back still on the door, and his bottom hit the ground. He rested there for a long while. His next period had tofu-boy in it, so he decided to skip and take a nice rest.

He began to shut his eyes…

"W-Who's there?" a very shaky voice asked.

Rinto's eyes snapped wide open. The voice was so quiet… it sounded like the voice of a ghost.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Rinto screamed and immediately put himself in a bowing position.

"Anything, hm?" the ghost voice pondered. "I would really like it if you became a monk that lived alone a thousand miles away from society… Forever alone…"

"NOOO!" Rinto cried.

His cry was interrupted by giggling. Rinto sat up straight and looked around the room. There, in the corner, sat a petite blond girl, laughing at him for being so gullible.

"Hey…" Rinto said disapprovingly.

"Gomen, gomen!" the girl said, choking back laughter. "It's just that… I don't have lots of time to laugh like this…" she said between fits of laughter.

Not even Rinto could suppress a smile for long. He began to smile little by little. Moments flew by and he began grinning widely. Soon, he was emitting laughter as well.

In that room they spent about 10 minutes just laughing and nothing more. They finished laughing, and an awkward silence filled the room.

"What brings you here?" the girl asked Rinto.

"A boy with a face that looks like rotten tofu," Rinto replied.

"Eww. THAT kid," the girl sighed.

There was silence again.

"So… why are YOU here?" Rinto asked the girl.

"… There's no need for me anywhere else, I guess you could say," the girl said sadly. She stared at the ceiling.

Rinto crawled over to her. "Stop staring at the ceiling like that. You're really bumming me out, and there's obviously nothing saddening up there."

The girl said nothing. "Do you have friends?" she asked timidly.

"Naw. I just spent my whole recess running away from HIM," Rinto replied.

"I don't have any friends either…" the girl said, switching her gaze to the floor. "I haven't had a real friend in my life," she said, holding back tears. She gave a bitter smile. "What a cruel world we live in."

"Hey, that's my line," Rinto said jokingly. "Hey, I think we'll get along just fine. Consider me your first friend. Rinto," he said, holding out his hand, "and what name belongs to you, I might ask?"

"Lenka…" she replied softly, putting her petite hand in his. He helped her stand up.

"Well, I have to get to my next period," Rinto said, stretching. "We'll exchange phone numbers and emails and all that stuff later, okay?" Rinto dashed out of the room to his next class.

* * *

Lenka sat back on the ground, looking at her right hand in bewilderment. Another hand had been in hers just a few seconds ago.

_"We'll exchange phone numbers and emails and all that stuff later, okay?"_

Lenka flipped open her phone. The only number there was her house phone number.

Exchanging numbers… is that what friends do?

Of course, she wouldn't know. She was always by herself in that room at recess. She was all alone by herself, every day. She ate by herself in the classroom every day. She never talked to anyone, and no one talked to her.

She was her own friend, her only friend…

_"Consider me your first friend."_

Had he really meant it? He had just been so friendly… no boy, or even girl, had ever been that friendly to her. No way a smile like that was fake…

But everything in her life, even the BAD stuff, was too good to be true. Nothing good ever happened to her. She was just a lonely piece of bad luck.

The more Lenka thought about this, the bigger the urge to cry was.

_"What a cruel world we live in." "Hey, that's my line!"_

Does that mean that he's just like her? No, no one will ever be like her, or be with her. It's just the way it is…

Lenka finally gave in to tears.

* * *

Rowan flew as fast as lightning to catch up with the boy.

"Hey! Stop running so freakin' fast!" he cried, struggling to catch up with the boy, forgetting that he couldn't hear him.

"Are you human-creatures DEAF?! I said HALT!" Rowan screeched.

Rinto flew into a classroom, the door slamming right in Rowan's face.

"You humans are RUDE! To think that humans could act like such ANIMALS! It disgusts me!" Rowan spat. With his fairy ears, he heard the conversation in the classroom.

"GOMENASAI, SENSEI!" Rinto said, bowing. "I became lost! It won't happen again!"

_So THAT'S why he was running for his life. That teacher looks like he's ready to beat the crap out of him _Rowan thought.

Rowan whipped out his wand and made a hole appear in the door. He delicately stepped through it, and sprinkled his magical-ness (A/N: I don't know what else to call it!) onto the door to shield the hole from human eyes.

Rinto sat in his seat, and Rowan flew over. He tried to loop the ribbon around Rinto's finger, but Rinto moved his hand away to grab his textbook. After setting the textbook on the desk, Rinto became still. Rowan made another attempt to grab at Rinto's pinky, but Rinto moved to get his pencil and notebook out of his bag.

"This human is SO irritating!" Rowan said, his eye twitching. He dived to grab Rinto's pinky, only to painfully discover that Rinto was beginning to write notes. The fairy ran for his life as Rinto's pencil made its way towards Rowan across the paper.

"It's as if he's chasing me!" Rowan gasped, running away. He jumped to the top of the notebook, realizing that if he just went away from the mysterious lines on the paper, then he was safe. Rowan sighed, walking over to try tying the ribbon again.

His life was put in danger as Rinto turned the page in his notebook to write on the other side. Rowan flew and hit Rinto's textbook.

As the teacher finished up the lesson (A/N: it was short because Rinto arrived late), Rinto slammed the textbook closed, crushing the fairy within its pages. The fairy started cursing Rinto, and managed to squeeze its way out of the heavy textbook.

Rowan made it just in time. He managed to get out before Rinto put the textbook in his bag.

"I swear that boy is out to get me," Rowan sputtered, floating behind Rinto angrily. Every now and then, he would make a move towards Rinto's pinky, only to get slapped. Rinto always walked with his arms swinging in opposition. Rowan growled.

"I'm going to get this dang* ribbon around his finger if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Juniper crept closer to Lenka. This was going to be fairly easy. Lenka had her head in her arms, so Juniper had a clear shot.

Right as Juniper was about to finishing tying the ribbon, Lenka used that same hand to wipe her tears, making the ribbon fall off into her lap. Juniper had to float and get it out, and that was no simple task, because Lenka had her knees to her chest now.

Juniper managed to squeeze her way through and out the other side. She launched herself into Lenka's hair, looking over to see if there was any way that she could jump down and wrestle the ribbon onto her pinky. When Juniper jumped, Lenka must have noticed something, because she moved suddenly, making Juniper slam to the ground.

"Oww…" Juniper murmured. Lenka had her arms folded across her chest. Great. Another position that was hard for her to get the ribbon on.

Juniper jumped and tried to pry Lenka's fingers from being against her arm so she could wrap the ribbon. Lenka's hand did not move.

Juniper sighed and took a rest. Suddenly, Lenka reached for her phone, examining it. Juniper launched herself onto Lenka's hand. Conveniently, Lenka slammed her cellphone shut, leaving Juniper in her phone, writhing in pain. Why were humans so … VIOLENT?

"Do you have anything against the fairies trying to hook you up (A/N: Literally, LOL) with the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with?!" Juniper cried.

Suddenly, a text message came, blasting the ringtone into Juniper's sensitive fairy ears. The phone vibrated, shaking the living daylights out of Juniper. Lenka jerked the phone open to check the message, sending Juniper flying.

Oh, it was just a message from the phone company.

Lenka gave a huge sigh. Juniper could hear her mutter "boy" and "never" and "friend" and "number" and all sorts of other words.

Lenka got up and went to go the bathroom. Juniper followed her. When Lenka exited the stall, she paused, and Juniper finally tied the ribbon around her pinky. Lenka walked up to the sink, washing her hands so thoroughly, the ribbon went down the drain. Juniper screamed in shock. She immediately whipped out her wand, making room for her in the pipes and jumped after it.

"Curse these dumb humans!" Juniper yelled as she chased after the ribbon.

* * *

The school day was finally over, and Rinto was completely exhausted. But the urge to leave school immediately vanished as he remembered that he wanted to exchange phone numbers with that girl that he met earlier…

Come to think of it, he never gave her a clue of where he would be and what time he would be where. Maybe she had left already…

No, his class had been let out before the other ones. Wait, but didn't she skip school today? She didn't leave when he had left. Maybe she just went home early after their encounter.

Rinto's only option was to wait by the school entrance gate and wait for her. If it got too late in the afternoon, he would leave. Hmm, maybe he would go and quickly get her some flowers if he had the time (A/N: Rowan was trying to get through to him using magic. He could only make him think small things such as that, so his cover wouldn't be blown)…

Sounded like a plan.

Lenka walked out of the school, sadder and lonelier than ever. Her life would always be full of "what if's" that would never come true…

"Hey!" She heard a voice call behind her. "Wait up!"

As she turned around, she died of happiness.

It was the boy, actually talking to her and telling her to wait up.

He caught up to where she was, panting.

"I-I brought something!" he said with a big grin. "Ta-da!" he said, pulling out the yellow flowers he bought from behind his back.

Lenka was shocked.

"Yellow roses represent friendship!" Rinto said with a smile.

"A-Arigato!" Lenka gasped. "T-they're BEAUTIFUL!"

"These flowers cost one friendship. Are you sure you want to make this purchase?"

Lenka's melancholy instantly faded as she gave a bright smile. Rinto gave a smile back.

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh yeah, so what's your phone number?"

* * *

Juniper crawled out of… somewhere, wet and in a bad mood. She held the ribbon in her hand, but it was torn up a little bit. She floated angrily to the front gate, determined to get the stupid ribbon around Lenka's finger.

Juniper quickly spotted Rowan, who was constantly pouncing after Rinto's constantly moving hand.

"Let's call it quits," Juniper declared.

Rowan turned around. "Hey Juniper! You look absolutely… wet. AHAHAHA!"

Juniper was too tired to verbally beat him up. She merely sat down on the sidewalk and watched the two fourteen year olds talk.

They were emitting a friendly aura, which Juniper couldn't help but smile at, since Lenka had seemed like such a gloomy mess only an hour before. Rowan was carefully eyeing Rinto's pinky.

As the two kids talked, Juniper started preparing to try and tie the ribbon again.

"Juniper, STOP!" Rowan cried suddenly. "Look!"

Juniper looked in the direction in which he was pointing. A faint line was visible, shimmering and had a hint of red. It connected them between their pinkies. The red became bolder and visible (A/N: In the fairies' eyes, they can usually see it).

"The red string of fate," Juniper gasped, immediately tossing the shred up piece of ribbon she had been holding.

"I-It appeared on its own!" Rowan cried. Juniper stared in awe. Suddenly, she gasped. "The flowers!"

The roses that Lenka had been holding had begun to have red tips at the ends of the petals. The red grew deeper and stopped and covered ¼ of the end of the petal.

Rowan snorted. "They're rotting already, so what?"

"You idiot, when flowers are yellow and are dyed with red tips, it represents being friends, but then falling in love!" Juniper explained happily.

"But it was completely yellow when he bought it!" Rowan sputtered.

"Must be the magic of fate," Juniper said. Lenka and Rinto soon parted ways, the red string stretching, but not straining. After all, the red string of fate could tangle, but it could not break.

Juniper whipped out her wand, and Rowan did the same. "Our job is done."

* * *

"Now where's our payment?" Juniper snapped.

Rowan and Juniper sat before a human-like boy and a human-like girl, both sharing the same, single person seat. A red string shimmered between them.

"Payment?" the boy asked quizzically.

"YES, PAYMENT! WE DID OUR SHARE, NOW YOU DO YOURS!" Rowan screamed.

The girl leaned against the boy. "Len, I told you to stop offering money. You already spent all your money this month."

The boy sighed. "Well, I forgot, okay?"

"You mean to say what did was for nothing?" Juniper screeched.

The girl spoke. "Not for nothing, it was for OPERATION MATCHMAKER~!" she said happily, snuggling into Len, pulling the red string around her pinky affectionately.

"What do you think, Hikari? If we don't do something for them, they're going to follow us with their ever so screechy voices."

"HECK* YEA WE ARE!" Juniper screamed.

Hikari put a finger to your chin. "We'll never assign you two together to do cupid stuff ever again?" she suggested.

"Deal." Both of them said immediately.

"Oh, and one more thing?" Rowan requested. "GET TWO SEPARATE CHAIRS FOR PETE'S SAKE! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOU TOO ALL LOVEY DOVEY!"

Hikari laughed. "If we did that, there would be no purpose or mood to this whole operation, no?"


End file.
